The Birth of Harry Potterand After!
by LuNa LoVeGoOd6790
Summary: This story starts with Harry being born to Lily and James death!


**The Birth Of Harry Potter: Chapter 1**

**  
**  
This is about lily giving birth to Harry….hope you like it…I'm not very good with stories…But I'll try!

Chapter 1: In St Mungo's!

James was sat in his office spinning his wand around absent-mindedly when a large owl swooped through his window and landed softly on his desk.  
James jumped as he hadn't noticed the owl had come until it gave a small hoot. The owl was very unusual as it had sparkling emerald eyes…just like Lily's...He smiled at the thought of his wife and then returned to reading his letter. He unrolled the parchment to revile the St Mungo's symbol: wand crossed with bone.

_"LILY!"_ James suddenly thought…he scanned through the letter to see what it read:

**_Dear Mr Potter,  
We are writing to inform you that your wife Mrs L. Potter has been taken to St Mungo's hospital where she will give birth to her child. She's in ward 6, top floor and a Healer will escort you to her room.  
Have a safe journey and hope to see you shortly.  
Yours Healer Dr. Spiliotis_**

James shot out of his chair and quickly disapperated to Diagon Ally where he went and bought a large bouquet of white lilies. Panic and excitement rushed through his body. _He was going to be a dad_! He thought ad apperated straight to St Mungo's hospital.  
He arrived in ward 6 and was now sprinting down the corridor trying to see if he could find a healer to show him to where Lily was.

_Meanwhile…._

"Breathe, breathe that's it nice and slowly…"

"Where's-James…_Owww_…he-should-be-ahhhhhggggggggggg..."

"He should be here shortly dear…now all I want you to do while we wait is Breathe…nice and slowly…" the healer smiled "I'll go check if he's come yet"

"Thank-you" lily gasped

The healer came out side and walk up to a young man with black messy hair and round spectacles. His seemed to be looking for some one.

"Excuse me dear, can I help you?"

"Oh yes, could you tell me where I might find a Mrs Lily Potter, I was told she was some where on this ward" James smiled politely.

"Yes she's just through here" the healer walk down the corridor "I'll just tell her you're here"

"Ok, thanks"

She walked to the nearest door and poked her head round to where she could see lily struggling with her painful contractions.

"Lily, your husband his here to see you-"she said softly

"JAMES POTTER GET IN THIS BLOODY ROOM…NOW!" lily screamed

"Oho, here we go…." James muttered under his breath. You could tell lily was a red head just by her temper!

He walked into the room to find a very red faced lily whose expression turned from anger to a beautiful smile as her husband walked through the door…then she burst in to tears and James ran over to her and held her hand tightly and she sobbed into his shoulder...

"Oh James, I'm so glad you're here! Where have you been" she sobbed

James produced from his side the large bunch of lilies he had bought in Diagon Ally.

"Oh, how beaut...AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" she screamed

"Lily are you ok" James asked

"Fine…just a contraction...OWW" lily winced.

The healer came in "I think you're ready Lily, now I want you to push as hard as you can. Now I no you're tired…" she looked at the expression on lily's face," ...but the sooner the babies out the sooner it's over with…."

"Ok"

"Now a nice big push…."

15 minutes later lily was cradling a small bundle in her arms. James was looking down, his arm wrapped around lily….he couldn't believe he was a dad!

"Isn't he wonderful…just wonderful" lily whispered as she kissed the top of his head.

James was speechless. He was so proud.

After a few minutes silence James finally spoke,

"So what do you think we should call him" James asked thoughtfully

"Oh I dunno really, I haven't thought about names, have you any ideas"

"Harold" laughed James but quickly stopped when he saw the look on lily's face.

"I am not having my son being called Harold!

"Sorry...sorry...just a joke..._honestly" _he added with a smiles as lily rolled her eyes at her husband,

"What about Harry?"

"Oh that's a nice name" smiled James,"Ok Harry it is then"

"Harry Potter"

**Hope you liked the story! Next part up soon plz review and tell me your thoughts good AND bad lol!**


End file.
